


Music

by lilacsilver



Series: Darcy Sings [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a former teen pop idol. Tony finds out. Hilarity (?) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; requested by simply-corking.

            It is an established fact of life that when Tony Stark is grinning for no apparent reason, the best course of action is to immediately flee in the opposite direction. Even if the opposite direction does not include fresh coffee, which Darcy rather desperately requires.

            “What, what is that look on your face? What have you done?” It’s too damn early in the morning for one of his schemes, which to be fair he’s probably been working on all night. That would explain the struck-by-lightning mess that is his hair, and the evil glint in his eye, and the fact that he appears to be vibrating with unholy glee.

            “I know everything, Lewis!”

            “Good for you. Where’s the coffee?”

            “No, I mean I know _everything_. JARVIS, cue up the thing I found last night.”

            Darcy swears and spills her coffee when the holographic display comes up and the video starts playing.

            It’s her, from approximately a decade ago, singing her heart out on stage. Over the sound of her own voice she hears the delighted shrieks of her old fans. Tony is still grinning like he’s discovered the secrets of the universe, or something.

            She feels herself blushing. It’s not that she’s embarrassed, exactly, but that whole phase of her life is pretty ridiculous. Honestly, she’s surprised it’s taken this long for Tony to find out; it’s not like she _tried_ to keep it a secret. Hell, it’s probably in her file, to which she knows he has (unauthorized) access.

            “I was fifteen,” she says finally. “I had just the one concert tour.”

            “I know,” he says. “What I don’t know is why you stopped. You were pretty good.”

            “Yeah, tell that to my old record label. My last song didn't do as well as they thought it should, and they cut me loose.”

            “Their loss,” Natasha declares, and Darcy swears again, because she hadn’t even heard the other woman enter the room. Tony snickers, but shuts up when they both glare at him.

            “It was a long time ago,” Darcy says. “I was a kid.”

            “True,” Natasha replies. “But they made a mistake getting rid of you.”

            “Eh, I think it was the best thing they could’ve done for me,” Darcy says. “If I’d kept it up I’d probably be in all the gossip magazines on a daily basis as a washed-up former star, or something. I wouldn’t be working at SHIELD, and I sure as hell wouldn’t be drinking coffee with Tony freaking Stark right now.”

            “That gives me an idea,” Tony says. He’s grinning again. She’s not sure how _anything_ she just said could possibly have given him an idea.

            “What would that be?” she asks, a little scared to hear the answer.

            “You,” he says, “are going to have a reunion tour.”

            “What.”

            “Yes. I’ll arrange everything. It’ll be awesome.”

            “No, no, no! Natasha, do something, make him stop, this is a terrible idea!”

            Natasha sighs and pulls out her phone. “I’ll call Pepper.”


End file.
